EP 0 458 697 describes naphthylalkyltetrahydropyridine derivatives having an intestinal motility modulating activity.
Bourrié et al. (Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 1999, 96(22):12855-12859) have described the activity of a compound called SR 57746 (1-(2-naphth-2-ylethyl)-4-(3-trifluoromethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydropyridine) in an experimental autoimmune encephalomyelitis (EAE) model and in the modulation of TNF-alpha (Tumor Necrosis Factor).
It has now been found that some tetrahydropyridines, substituted with a partially saturated aralkyl radical, possess a potent activity on the modulation of TNF-alpha.
TNF-alpha is a cytokine which has recently aroused interest as a mediator of immunity, of inflammation, of cell proliferation, of fibrosis, etc. This mediator is present in abundance in inflamed synovial tissue and exercises an important role in the pathogenesis of autoimmunity (Annu. Rep. Med. Chem., 1997, 32:241-250).